


Goodbye vampa

by vorekira



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Baby-fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 01:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vorekira/pseuds/vorekira
Summary: With a new tournament of power coming up, cheelai must decide what would be best for her young family. Stay on vampa in somewhat peace or move her family to earth where they may be in more danger but they'd have friends they could count on. Having a white haired, white tailed ,nearly two year old saiyan with her won't make the choice any easier.Note: this is just the beginning. Not sure where I want to take the story. Any input will be valued. Wrote this on my phone so I'm gonna go back and clean it up on my PC. Thanks for reading.





	1. Chapter 1

Cheelai knew this would be hard but she had never really imagined just how difficult it would be... She had only ever met 3 Saiyan's before. Now here she was, with her own almost two year old saiyan and she felt like she just had to learn everything the hard way. 

Cheelai, broly and lemo had been on vampa for nearly 3 years now. Had it not been for Goku bringing them all the extra supplies and capsules from earth, she isn't sure how long they would have made it for. 

She laid there just as the sun slowly began to raise and peer through her and brolys shared bedroom. Cumber, her nearly two year old son was still attached to her hip sleep, snot bubble and all. Cheelai let out a yawn and peered down at her little boy with a soft smile and ran her fingers through his thick white hair. Cumber looked almost exactly like his father did at the same age except his hair, though just as long as brolys, was white as well as the fur on his tail and his eyes were a deep shade of purple. 

Cheelai slowly unreavled his tail from around her hip as to not wake him so she could start getting breakfast ready for him. She noticed the other half of their massive bed was empty and she almost started to wonder where exactly that large Saiyan of hers had ran off to but then she remembered that broly had been training with Goku for several months now almost on a daily basis. Apprently there was going to be a second tournament of power and Goku wanted brolys help this time. Cheelai was none to thrilled about it but decided it was best if broly did fight too. After all, if they lose then everyone in universe 7 loses. 

After getting herself ready, she headed into the kitchen area of their house and started by pulling a huge leg of meat from the freezer to thaw. Just as she heard a knock on the door. It was always a bit jarring to hear a knock on the door on an abandoned planet but it was obvious who it was. Opening the door she was greeted by a smiling lemo holding a box of assorted rations and candy bars. 

"Good morning cheelai, is the boy up yet?" Asked lemo. 

"No, not yet. I'm just getting started on breakfast. You're welcome to stay though. I just hope you don't think I'm giving my son candy for breakfast. Just what type of a mother do you think I am?" Placing her hands on her hips with a glare. 

"Well, are you sure you want me to answer that question ?" Lemo said with a smug look on his face. "I'm only kidding. Besides you know as well as I do that Saiyan's will eat just about whatever the hell you sit in front of them. Cumber loves these rations and I was leaving in a few days to go pick up some more so I figured I'd just drop these off with you. "

"Well that's very nice but could you at least put them away so it's not the first thing my baby sees when he wakes up? I'd like for him to have a normal breakfast and not gorge himself on sweets like I'm sure he'd love to do. "

Walking back into the kitchen to finish cooking the massive leg of meat as well as seavral large eggs, lemo sat down at the table with an odd look on his face. Cheelai noticed and wanted to ask him what was the matter but before she even chould he started to speak on his own. 

"... Cheelai, I wanted to wait until broly gets back from his training session with that other Saiyan but I feel like now is as good time to say something..." His words dragged off as cheelai finally turned from the oven to give him her full attention.

"Cheelai... I think it's time we all leave vampa. For good."

There was a slight look of shock on her face but it's not as of she hadn't been thinking the same thing over the last few months. 

Lemo continued "... The feiza froce has had almost 3 years and they've yet to make a move on us here. Either he's lost interest in getting revenge on us or he just doesn't want to risk fighting broly again... Either way, it's long since been time for us to leave this place. And cumber is going to need to be around and socialize with other kids his own age. Broly grew up alone on this planet and look what nearly happened to him. "

Just at that moment cheelai found the meanest glare on her face. 

"Broly didn't have a loving family or anyone to care for him. Cumber does. He has a mother and a father that love him and an uncle that loves bringing him treats and playing with him. So they are not the same at all. That being said... I have been thinking it's time to leave vampa. I've wanted to talk to broly about it but he's been training much more trying to get ready for this big tournament. " Turning off the oven she walked back to the dinning room table and sat down across from lemo. 

"Well, where do you think we should go, cheelai?" He asked, resting his head on his palms. 

Cheelai sat back in the chair and peered up as if she was thinking.... 

"Well.. I'd say c137 is probably the best bet." 

Shocked, "you mean earth? That planet where broly first fought those other Saiyan's?" 

"Yeah. I've spoken to Goku a few times since he's been training with broly and he's not a bad person at all. In fact he's just as kind-hearted as broly as far as I can tell. Plus there are other saiyan kids on Earth. Some just as young as cumber. It might be best for him to spend time with them." Cheelai said, resting her hands in her lap as she heard the bedroom door open. 

A half sleep cumber came slowly marching into the room, still whipping his eyes with his tail. 

Jumping up into his mother's arms, he wrapped his stark white tail around her hips and rested his head on her chest. 

"Good morning sweety. Are you hungry?" Cheelai asked, looking down at the small face in her arms. To which she received a small nod and a whimper. 

 

"Hey big guy." Lemo said. "your mommy and I were just talking about you. What do you think about us all leaving this place and going somewhere new? Maybe a place with other little kids for you to play with and be friends? Whatda ya say to that kiddo?" 

And with the practically trademark stare of his father, cumber simply shrugged at the old orange alien. As if he simply didn't care. Maybe he was in fact fine living on this hollow planet with just his mother, father and uncle lemo. 

But just as cumber started to rip into the meat his mother had cooked for him the entire ground below them started to tremble. 

"I guess they are finishing up their session." Cheelai said, stopping dishes from falling out of the cabinet. 

"Well, they should be on their way back pretty soon. I'm gonna head back to my capsule. Let me know when broly gets back. I'm interested to see what he thinks about all this. Oh and cumber, I brought you a box full of those rations you love." 

Cumbers eyes lit up as he hopped down from the table and ran over to the box sitting on the sofa. 

"Goddamit lemo!" Cheelai rawred. 

And with that, he was out the door chuckling.


	2. Daddy's home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opening of chapter 2.

Chapter 2,

It wasn't long before there was a quick flash of light and broly with Goku were standing at the entrance of the cave their capsule homes were located in. Broly made his way into the cave as Goku used instant transmission to head back to earth. 

Walking into their home, broly was met by a little fluff ball of white hair and fur jumping into his arms. 

"Cumber..." Locking his arms around the small boy. Cumber, using his tail to wrap around his father's waist. Unlike his mother, his tail barely even went half way around. 

"Have you finished eating yet, son?" Broly asked. 

"No, and you can thank his damned uncle lemo for that too." Cheelai answered with an irritated glare. 

Broly chuckled and decided to sit at the table with his baby boy and deavor the massive meal together. Much to cheelai's enjoyment. 

 

"My love, I wanted to talk to you about something." She said as she placed her hand on broly's shoulder. Broly looked up from his meal with a confused face but waited for her to finish. 

"I've had a lot of time to think about it and even lemo agrees with me... That we should think about getting our family off vampa. What do you think?" She said, taking a seat next to him and cumber at the table. 

"To be honest, I've also been thinking the same thing. For one thing, it would be much safer for you two if we we're on Earth. And cumber could actually be around other people his own age. I honestly wouldn't mind leaving this planet for good." He said as he put his hand on cheelai's cheek. 

"Good. I was thinking the same thing and trust me, lemo has been dying to get the hell off this planet since we got here. Ha" cheelai said. 

"So, when do you want to leave?" Broly asked. 

"Well, it shouldn't take us long to pack up most of our things. It's just the trip back to earth will take about 3 days." She said, picking up her son's plate and heading into the kitchen. 

"We could always leave that small ship and just get kakkorotto to take us there instantly." Broly added with a smile. 

"Yes, that's true dear but I really don't want to impose to much on them. They have been really nice to help us out here. "

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind cheelai. It would be better for my training anyway" he said with a smile. 

"It's settled then. You hear that cumber, we're moving to a new planet my sweetie"

To be continued...


End file.
